1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a Magnus rotor having a guide roller cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnus rotors are also referred to as Flettner rotors or sailing rotors.
Magnus rotors are known in the state of the art. Particularly as ship drives, they have also become known by the term Flettner rotors and equipping ships with such a Flettner rotor or Magnus rotor is described in the book “Die Segelmaschine” by Klaus D. Wagner which appeared in Ernst Kabel Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1991.
CH 116268 discloses a Magnus rotor having a guide with a plurality of guide wheels. The guide rollers can be arranged within the Magnus rotor and support it from the interior or also outside it in order to support the Magnus rotor from the exterior. Resilient tires like the wheels of motor vehicles are used as the guide rollers.
WO 2006/137844 A2 discloses a Magnus rotor having at least three guide rollers which are arranged at the lower outer periphery of the Magnus rotor and bear against it in play-free relationship. The guide rollers are covered with a segmented cover.
What is common to all the above-described covers for the guide rollers of a Magnus rotor is that they cover the guide rollers to protect them from fouling and damage and to prevent people or articles from coming into contact with the guide rollers and as a result being injured or damaged, precisely when a Magnus rotor is rotating. In that case those covers have to be removed to give access to the guide rollers protected therebeneath if they have to be replaced or maintained.
In that respect, providing access to the guide rollers under the covers and implementing maintenance and replacement of guide rollers by operating personnel represents a not inconsiderable complication and expenditure.